


First Heat

by FantasticWinter



Series: Omega!Ian & Alpha!Mickey [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha!Mickey, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega!Ian, a/b/o dynamics, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWinter/pseuds/FantasticWinter
Summary: Omega?That couldn’t be right. He couldn’t be an Omega. Mostly women were Omegas and the rare male Omega didn’t look like Ian. Male Omegas were tiny, weak . . . they didn’t train in ROTC . . . they didn’t have a future in the military planned for them. He was supposed to be an Alpha - - maybe even a Beta but he wasn’t an Omega.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Omega!Ian & Alpha!Mickey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145447
Comments: 22
Kudos: 136





	First Heat

Ian started to feel it in second period English class. A heat under his skin that made it nearly impossible to concentrate. His fingers tapped anxiously against the hard surface of his desk, he brought his lip under his teeth as he glanced at the clock above the whiteboard. He still had another twenty minutes before class was over. Blowing out a breath, Ian glanced over at the kid sitting next to him and he frowned when he noticed him staring. The kid’s name, Jim or Jerry or something with a _‘J’_ had presented Alpha and made sure the entire school knew. 

Bouncing his leg, Ian turned his attention away from him and back down to his paper. He couldn’t even tell what the lesson was about. Something about some book written fifty years ago. Ian frowned, pulling at his collar. It seemed like the room’s temperature had gone up ten degrees. Maybe he was getting sick?

“Smellin’ good, Gallagher,” the kid leaned over to whisper and Ian was horrified when he actually _sniffed_ the air nearby. 

“The hell you doin’?” Ian snapped, jerking back, causing more eyes to focus on him. His face felt flushed and it was more than the embarrassment he felt. 

“You smell ripe,” he grinned and Ian shook his head, letting out a deep breath before his hand went up in the air.

The teacher, Mr. Franklin, finally seemed to notice Ian’s predicament and frowned. “Yes, Gallagher?”

“I have to use the restroom,” Ian said, trying to keep his composure. His leg continued to bounce and he tried not to focus on all the eyes staring at him. He heard another audible sniff and Ian’s head snapped to look at the culprit, “I swear to God, if you sniff me one more fucking time . . .”

“Mr. Gallagher,” Mr. Franklin interrupted, shaking his head, a tone of warning in his voice. “You can go, stop on at the nurse while you’re at. You don’t look too good.” 

“Yes, sir,” Ian agreed, grabbing the strap of his backpack and hurrying from the classroom. 

He made it to the restroom, his legs felt wobbly and the heat under his skin turned to an itch and he knew in that moment he had to be sick. He braced his arms against the cool porcelain of the sink as he splashed water on his face. Ian lifted his head to look at his reflection, seeing the flush in his cheeks hadn’t gone away. 

“What’s happening to me?” Ian asked softly, his voice trembling. He stared at his reflection for a moment longer before he reached for a paper towel to dry off his face. He just needed to get to the nurse, they’d call Fiona and she’d come pick him up and he’d sleep off whatever flu or cold that was beginning to settle in.

A cramp in his abdomen caused him to double over and for a moment Ian thought he might puke but he managed to control it. However, he couldn’t stop the soft whimper that escaped his lips and his eyes screwed shut as he tried to push past the pain. Once the worst of the pain went away, Ian was able to straighten up, though the pain didn’t disappear completely he was able to stumble out of the bathroom. 

Unfortunately, the nurse’s office was across campus so he had a long way to go and he had to constantly stop to catch his breath as cramps rippled through him. His arm shot out to brace his body against a row of lockers as this cramp nearly brought him to his knees. He breathed in through his nose and out of his mouth a few times, dots spotting his vision. Suddenly, shockingly, he felt his pants tighten around his groin. 

“What the fuck?” Ian breathed out, “what is happening to me?” He barely heard the bell to signal the end of the current period and soon the halls were flooded with students. Ian closed his eyes and tried to will away his erection and the cramps assaulting his body. 

Ian couldn’t even protect himself as he was shoved against the lockers and he felt hands groping him and a face pressed against the joint between his neck and shoulder.

“Knew you were presenting,” the Alpha’s name which he couldn’t remember breathed out as his hands continued to touch Ian’s lean body.

“S - - stop,” Ian murmured, though his body seemed to react under the Alpha’s hands. He let out a very soft moan against his will. 

“Sweet little thing, ain’t ya, Omega?” the Alpha’s lips sucked on Ian’s neck, making Ian’s legs go weak. The Alpha pressed his forearm harder against Ian’s collar to keep him standing upright and it hurt but Ian couldn’t get his mind wrapped around what the Alpha had just said. 

_Omega?_

That couldn’t be right. He couldn’t be an omega. Mostly women were Omegas and the rare male Omega didn’t look like Ian. Male Omegas were tiny, weak . . . they didn’t train in ROTC . . . they didn’t have a future in the military planned for them. He was supposed to be an Alpha - - maybe even a Beta but he wasn’t an Omega.

“Hey, Jim,” a familiar voice cut through the haze in his mind and Ian’s head rolled over to see dark hair and an angry Alpha strut. The strong scent of cinnamon and amber overpowered the scent of the current Alpha pinning him to the wall. “Get off him, asswipe!” Mickey grabbed the younger Alpha’s arm and wrenched him away from Ian, who swayed with the movement but miraculously stayed on his feet.

“Yo, Milkovich,” the younger Alpha grinned crookedly, not seeming threatened by Mickey’s sudden appearance. “Was just about to give this Omega the time of his life.” He gestured to Ian who focused more on standing upright and than the two Alpha posturing in front of him. “I don’t mind sharin’.”

“Don’t mind sharing, huh?” Mickey laughed, swiping his thumb along his bottom lip. His blue eyes looked up and down Ian’s body before looking back at Jim. In a flash, Mickey’s fist slammed into Jim’s jaw, knocking the younger Alpha flat on his back.

“The fuck, man?” Jim shouted, bringing his hand to his lip, his fingers coming back spotted with blood.

“C’mon, Ian,” Mickey grabbed Ian’s arm and tugged him away from the wall. They both stumbled due to Ian’s uncoordinated limbs. Mickey cursed under his breath, trying to maintain control despite the obvious signs that Ian was in heat. Mickey shook his head, pulling Ian’s arm over his shoulders and wrapping his arm around Ian’s waist. “Jesus, Red,” Mickey breathed as they made their way out of the school.

“I don’t feel so good, Mick,” Ian murmured, the sweet scent of Omega coming off him in waves. Even though his clothes, Mickey could feel the heat radiating off his skin. 

“I know you don’t. We’re gonna get you home and I hope your sister is there,” Mickey tried to force himself to breathe through his mouth so the scent wouldn’t affect him as much. He had no idea that Ian hadn’t presented yet. Ian was seventeen. Most everyone presented by age fifteen, so Mickey had just assumed Ian had presented Beta due to his lack of distinct scent. But, no, Ian was definitely, without a doubt, Omega.

The walk from the school to Ian’s home was stressful and Mickey had to snarl and threaten more Alphas than he cared to count. The oncoming heat was hitting Ian hard and Mickey prayed to any higher power that cared to listen that Fiona would be home because he didn’t know how much longer he could push down his Alpha instincts to mate with a needy Omega. Sure, he and Ian had fooled around before but something about mating him _now_ seemed so wrong. Ian wasn’t in his right mind to consent to anything. Mickey may be a lot of things but he was no goddamn rapist.

Finally, they made it to the Gallagher home and Mickey practically dragged Ian up the front porch stairs. “C’mon, Red, we’re almost there. Fiona is gonna take care of you, okay? Everything is going to be fine.”

“It burns, Mick,” Ian murmured, letting out a low moan that was half lust and half pain. Ian crumpled in Mickey’s arms as another cramp rippled through his body. Mickey went down with the sudden force of weight and Mickey struggled to get them both back to their feet. He had to dig into Ian’s pocket to pull out the house key to unlock the door. 

They stumbled past the door and Mickey called out, “hello? Anyone home?” Ian’s feet dragged against the scratched up wooden floor. Only silence answered them and Mickey cursed, tightening his hold on Ian. “Let’s get you into a cold shower, that might be able to bring down the fever . . . buy us some time until Fiona gets home.”

Ian went where Mickey guided him and they struggled up the stairs to the bathroom. Mickey sat Ian down on the closed toilet while he got the shower ready. His hands shook just slightly as he turned on the water. “I’m gonna get you some clean clothes. Don’t move, okay, Red?” Mickey looked back at Ian, whose face was completely flushed and sweat caused the red hair at his temples to curl.

Ian nodded, curling over himself and letting out another moan. Mickey rushed into the bedroom Ian shared with his brothers and pulled out a spare set of clothes for Ian to change into after the shower. Mickey entered the bathroom again and luckily Ian had obeyed him, though Mickey didn’t know if that was simply because he was in too much pain to even get off the toilet on his own. 

“Okay, okay, Ian we’re gotta get you into the shower,” Mickey helped Ian rise once more and helped Ian out of his hoodie and t-shirt. “Jesus, you’re burning up,” Mickey said quietly, unbuttoning Ian’s jeans. As soon as he did that, Ian let out a low mewl. Mickey closed his eyes and took another breath to try to keep what remained of his composure. 

After Ian’s shoes, socks, and jeans were off Mickey’s eyes caught on the sight of slick making the fabric of Ian’s boxers plaster to his thighs. Ian swayed on his feet a bit and Mickey reached out a hand to steady him. Mickey decided to leave Ian’s boxers on, of course he’d seen Ian naked before, it wasn’t out of a sense of modesty. He kept the thin barrier in place to help Ian not get over stimulated and to try and keep his own Alpha instincts in check. When the Alpha met the Omega’s eyes, he could hardly see any of that beautiful green color because his eyes were completely blown. 

Mickey cupped Ian’s cheek, trying to keep the Omega’s eyes on him. “Hey, I know it hurts right now but we’re going to get that fever down and get you into bed. Your sister will be home soon. She’ll know what to do.” Mickey had no clue if Fiona would be home soon or not - - he could only hope. 

Ian swallowed thickly, moving his head up and down. “Yeah, okay,” he murmured. 

Mickey helped Ian get his foot over the lip of the tub and his body under the spray of cold water. Ian let out a soft whine as he started to shiver, “that’s _cold_.”

“Yeah, Red, I know,” Mickey nodded, watching the Omega closely to make sure he didn’t tip over. He slipped out of his own jacket and then rolled up the sleeves of his shirt before he reached out to help steady Ian. Mickey tried not to let his eyes wander but it was nearly impossible. Ian’s pale skin and tight, lean muscles looked good under the spray of water and the fact that Ian was hard, like _really_ hard, and the intoxicating scent that rolled off of him made Mickey’s head spin. 

Mickey reached into his pocket of his jeans and pulled out his phone. One handed, he scrolled through his contacts until he found Fiona’s number. Luckily, he’d thought to get it in the past. He pressed her name and pinned the phone between his ear and shoulder, listening to it ring. 

Ian wrapped his arms around his midsection and bent over as another powerful wave of pain struck him. The cold water cascaded down his back and over the fabric of his boxers. He could barely comprehend Mickey’s message to Fiona, who obviously didn’t pick up, “hey, Fiona. It’s Mickey. You need to get home, now. Ian presented at school.” 

Ending the call, Mickey turned to set his phone on the counter before returning his full attention to Ian. He didn’t know what to do about the painful cramps that were causing havoc to Ian’s body. He suddenly wished he’d paid attention in the presentation class they were all forced to take part of in their freshman year of high school. Though Mickey doubted he was even at school during the few days of the class.

The only lesson he’d ever received about presentations - - Omega presentations was from his father. _‘You listen here, son. You get yourself an Omega bitch in heat the only way to stop it is to fuck the heat out of them._ ’ He couldn’t do that to Ian. He couldn’t treat Ian like that. No, he would keep the fever at bay and help in whatever way he could until Fiona got home and could take over. Ian didn’t deserve to be degraded like that. 

He kept Ian under the water for five more minutes, helping him keep his balance when the cramps became too much and threatened to bring him down. Finally, Mickey turned off the water and helped Ian from the tub. The Omega stood, dripping wet, boxers stuck to his skin, in the middle of the bathroom. Mickey grabbed the nearest towel that hung on a nearby hook, uncaring of which Gallagher the towel may belong to. Mickey wrapped the towel around Ian’s shoulders and tried to meet Ian’s dazed eyes. 

Bringing his hands to gently cup Ian’s face once more, Mickey offered him a hesitant smile. “Hey, think you could dry yourself off? Change out of your wet boxers and into those clothes I brought you?”

Ian nodded slowly, clutching the towel tightly. Mickey took a step back to give him space and Ian felt an ache in his heart. He wanted Mickey touching him, he wanted the Alpha’s scent to surround him, he wanted to mate with Mickey. 

The thought hit Ian hard and he knew, logically, that it was the heat talking but in that moment it was all he could think about. He couldn’t think about the implications of presenting Omega - - especially while being male. He wouldn’t be expected to work, to be independent, to have a mind of his own. People would just look at him as a _breeder_. He’d be expected to stay at home and take care of his Alpha, make sure to give his Alpha pups. No military, no right to think for himself, no right for a life of his _own_. 

His hormones made sure he couldn’t truly think of all that in this moment. His mind was a fog of Omega instincts, Omega instinct that told him to please the Alpha in front of him, to bend over - -

“Ian,” Mickey’s voice cut through and Ian’s head snapped up. He hadn’t moved to get dressed, a wet lock of red hair falling into his face. Mickey’s voice was gentle, gentler than Ian could ever remember it being. “C’mon, get dressed so we can get you into bed.”

Ian blinked slowly but finally obeyed. He gave a half effort of drying himself before letting the towel drop to the floor by his feet. He slid the soaked boxers down his legs and stepped out of them. His movements were slow and clumsy but he eventually got dressed in the soft sweats and t-shirt Mickey had picked out and Ian treasured the lingering scent of the Alpha on them. 

Mickey put a hand to Ian’s shoulder and together they made their way to the bedroom. Ian laid down on his bed, curling up on his side as he struggled to maintain some sense of sanity. His brain seemed to be firing at hyper speed but the only thing he could think about was getting Mickey _in_ him. In his head-riddled mind that was the only thing that would make him feel better. Having a strong Alpha mate him would make all the pain go away. 

“Please,” Ian rasped, his eyes lifting to look at Mickey once more. “Please, it hurts.” His hands gripped the comforter below him tightly.

Running a hand through his dark hair, Mickey shook his head, “you’re not in control right now, Ian. I - - I can’t.” Mickey took a step back from the bed, “I’ll go get you some water.” The Alpha left in a hurry, barely missing the look of complete devastation on Ian’s face. 

On his way downstairs, Mickey grabbed his phone off the bathroom counter. He dialed Fiona’s number again and cursed when it went to voicemail, “Fiona, I need help here! Ian’s losing it! Get the fuck home!” He ended the call again as he walked into the kitchen. He debated calling Lip but he was in college and it would take him time to get here - - if he picked up his phone.

Mickey got a glass of water for Ian and opened the fridge to get a snack. He had no idea if Ian would even eat but it couldn’t hurt. Mickey shook his head at the meager offerings inside. He quickly made a sandwich out of the last slices of cheap white bread and put it on a small plate to carry back upstairs. Mickey paused at the scent of Ian coming from the bedroom, a fresh citrus scent with a hint of vanilla - - though the vanilla scent was stronger due to the heat. Soft moans and whimpers could be heard and Mickey had to take a deep breath through his mouth to get control of himself again. 

If he’d thought the scents and sounds were a challenge, the sight of Ian on the bed practically rutting against nothing was an impossible hurdle. Walking into the room, Mickey set the sandwich and glass of water on top of the dresser near the bed. He crouched down next to the edge of the bed and stroked his fingers through Ian’s damp hair. 

“Hey, hey,” Mickey soothed, worried about the fever which had seemed to set in again - - perhaps even worse. “Ian, look at me, c’mon, look at me.” Dazed eyes slowly lifted to meet his and Mickey offered a worried smile. “There you are. It’s going to be okay, Ian. I left Fiona some messages . . . she should be here soon.”

“Please . . . please - - it hurts s - -so bad,” Ian begged, his voice rough and trembling. Mickey hated the tears that gathered in the Omega’s eyes and the shaking hand that reached out to grab at Mickey’s hand. 

“I know,” Mickey breathed out, running a flat palm over Ian’s cheek who nuzzled into the touch. “But . . . I can’t. You’re not . . . you’re not thinking clearly right now.”

Ian lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s neck and crashing his lips against the Alpha’s. Instinctively, Mickey embraced Ian and returned the kiss, swiping his tongue along Ian’s bottom lip and nipping gently. Ian pulled back, chest rising and falling hard, “I need you,” he murmured. “Please . . . I need you, Alpha.”

An involuntary growl rumbled low in Mickey’s chest. He was losing his composure fast and he knew if he stayed around longer he would lose all control. Wrapping his hand around the back of Ian’s head, Mickey brought his head down so their foreheads touched. Ian let out a soft keen and tried to kiss Mickey again but the Alpha pulled back.

“If you don’t stop . . . I don’t know if I will be able to, Red,” Mickey said, breathing hard. His tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“Dont - - don’t wanna stop,” Ian said, his body beginning to tremble. His hands started to tug at Mickey’s clothes. 

Blowing out a rough breath, Mickey shook his head, “I can’t . . . Ian, this doesn’t . . .” The Omega cut him off when he kissed him again. “Stop,” Mickey gripped Ian’s arms and pulled him back. “Christ, you’re burning up . . .”

Ian wavered in Mickey’s arms, the flush moving down from his cheeks and disappearing down the collar of his shirt. Mickey wondered if he should call an ambulance. He’d heard that sometimes Omegas in heat were left too long without relief and they got really sick. He didn’t want Ian to cross the point of no return and be driven in heat fevered madness. Fiona wasn’t answering his calls and he knew he really had two logical options.

Mate Ian or call 911. 

Despite how much he _wanted_ to pick option one he just couldn’t get Ian’s incapicated state out of his mind. Perhaps with anyone else, Mickey wouldn’t care, but this was _Ian_. Ian didn’t deserve to be treated like some whore - - despite maybe even asking for it depending on how far this heat pushed him. Ian deserved to be treated with respect, deserved to be cherished and loved. 

Cupping Ian’s face between his hands, Mickey kissed his lips gently before pulling back, “I’m going to get you help, Ian.” 

“Help,” Ian murmured, nodding slowly. 

Mickey pulled out his phone again, shaking his head when he saw nothing from Fiona. He knew that Ian would be pissed when he became lucid again due to the bill but he couldn’t sit by and let him suffer like this any longer. He dialed 9-1-1 and prayed that Ian wouldn’t hate him later.

**********

Mickey wasn’t sure how long he’d been waiting in the hospital waiting room or when exactly he’d fallen asleep in the hard, uncomfortable chair. He couldn’t get the sight of the paramedics strapping Ian down when they took him from Mickey’s arms. The Omega had gone ballistic; screaming and kicking and clawing. Mickey had never seen Ian like that before and it terrified him.

The paramedic had assured Mickey it was normal with Omegas that far into heat when around an Alpha. But, Mickey could only watch as Ian screamed and cried and bucked wildly against the restraints. They’d asked him so many questions that he had no clue the answers to and he suddenly felt furious at Fiona for not answering his calls. Ian was being taken to the hospital and had no one to answer the important questions. 

“Mickey?” His eyes snapped open as his body jerked awake. Mickey watched groggily as Fiona hurried into the waiting room, her long brown hair frazzled and eyes wide. “What the hell happened?”

“Finally, you decide to show up,” Mickey grumbled, rubbing his eyes as he stood up, stretching his arms above his head. “Been tryin’ to get a hold of you all day.”

She stopped in front of him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Mickey had always respected her, a fiery, strong-willed Beta that tried to take care of her family - - she wasn’t perfect by any means but at least she put in the effort. “I had to pull a double at the diner and I was just now able to look at my phone.” She ran a hand through her hair, glancing over Mickey’s shoulder to the nurse’s station and then back at him. “How’s he doing?”

“I’m not family,” Mickey shrugged, “they won’t tell me anything. All I can tell you is that he was burning up and . . . _needy_. I saw some punk groping him at school while he could barely stand. So I took him home and gave him a cold shower and tried to get him to sleep but it wasn’t happening.”

Fiona blew out a breath, looking in a state of complete disbelief. “An Omega? I never . . . not _Ian_. Debs, maybe, but I never thought that Ian would present Omega.”

“Don’t think he expected it much, either,” Mickey frowned, wrapping his arms around himself.

Her eyes searched his face and she offered him a small smile, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for taking care of him today . . . and for - - for calling the ambulance instead of - -”

“Fucking the heat out of him?” Mickey finished her sentence in a slightly harsher than he meant to tone. Her brows went up and Mickey shifted from foot to foot, “something my pops used to say about Omegas in heat. I’ve never . . . never actually seen one before. I . . . he was begging me and he was in pain. But . . . I ain’t no rapist. I wouldn’t disrespect him like that.”

She patted his shoulder, “you did great, Mickey.Thank you.”

“Gallagher?” A doctor, a middle aged man in a size too large lab coat stepped out into the waiting room as he looked down at a medical file in his hands. 

Both Mickey and Fiona stepped up to the doctor but she was the one that spoke first. “I’m Ian’s older sister and legal guardian.” She paused a moment before gesturing to Mickey, “this is Ian’s boyfriend, Mickey. How is Ian?” Mickey didn’t correct her on that statement and he wouldn’t admit to anyone the butterflies he got in his stomach from being called Ian’s boyfriend.

The doctor nodded, glancing to the file and then back at Fiona, “it's good the ambulance was called when they were. Ian’s temperature was at one hundred and three and he was extremely agitated. We managed to get his fever down and gave him a mild sedative as well as suppressants to help take the edge off the heat. You’ll have to make an appointment with his doctor,” when Fiona’s face gave it away that Ian had no primary doctor, he added on, “or a clinic to get him on regular suppressants so we don’t have a repeat of today. And Omegas not on suppressants can be very dangerous, having a higher chance of being attacked.”

Fiona nodded her understanding, “will he be able to come home today?”

“I want to keep him here for a few hours, let the sedative wear off a bit and give the suppressants time to kick in,” the doctor reported, “if he’s feeling okay and is under control then he should be able to go home.” He paused a moment, looking at Mickey and then back at Fiona. “Do you have any other male Omegas in the family, Miss Gallagher?”

Shaking her head, Fiona answered, “no, my mother is an Omega but she’s not around. I don’t personally know any male Omegas.”

“They’re very rare and often the first year after presentation is rough on the body. He’ll go through hormonal changes and mood swings. I usually recommend the Omega be homeschooled for the first year at least.”

“Homeschooled?” Mickey frowned, shaking his head, “he’s not weak - - he just . . . keeping him locked up won’t fix anything.”

Fiona lifted a hand, stopping by Mickey’s rant before it could fully begin. “What are we in for, doctor? What is Ian going to be going through that he needs to be kept at home.”

Mickey didn’t understand much of the technical terms as the doctor went into how Ian’s body would be changing. He caught things like Ian’s body producing more of a hormone that would make it harder for him to produce muscle mass, being more susceptible to illness, the mood swings, and _pseudo_ heats.

“I’m gonna stop you right there, doc,” Mickey cut in sharply, causing the doctor’s eyes to snap to look at the young Alpha. “What the hell is a pseudo heat?”

“Well, Omegas go into heat a few times a year. However, with a newly presented Omega they may experience a spike in their hormones to drive them into a more minor heat. It takes a few months for the suppressants to fully regulate the body. Now, the pseudo heats won’t be as extreme as what he experienced today but he definitely shouldn’t be outside where other Alphas can smell him when it hits.” The doctor looked back at Fiona, the legal guardian to Ian. “I’ll make sure to send you home with information regarding home care and the Omega presentation - - specifically a _male_ Omega. Also, I’ll give some recommendations for clinics that may be beneficial for him.”

“Thank you,” Fiona nodded, pushing her hair back from her face. “Can we see him?”

“Of course,” the doctor gestured for them to follow him out of the waiting room and down a hall. “He’ll still be coming off the sedation so may be pretty drowsy.” They stopped in front of a closed door. “He’s right through there. Just try and keep it down. I’ll send in a nurse to check on him soon and give you the information.”

Both Fiona and Mickey stood out in the hall for a few moments, looking at each other. It was the moment that it really sank in how much Ian’s life would change. Everything he’d wanted had been ripped from him, but Mickey was determined to give Ian new goals. He wouldn’t force a mating with him, he wasn’t a barbarian, but he would do everything he could to make sure Ian was happy. 

Fiona blew out a breath and put a smile on her face as she opened the door and stepped inside. Mickey followed her in and his eyes instantly latched onto the sight of Ian laying in a hospital bed. He could see the redness that would turn into bruises from the restraints they’d been forced to use around Ian’s thin wrists. Ian’s scent had lost it’s overly sweet smell and had faded into a more subtle Omega scent.

Ian’s head rolled to the side as the door opened and Mickey hated the drug-induced haze in those beautiful green eyes. Ian didn’t say anything to them, simply watching as they stepped closer to the bed.

“Hey,” Fiona said quietly, pushing her fingers through Ian’s red hair, moving the messy locks out of his face. “How’re you feeling?”

Ian’s eyes slowly moved from watching Mickey to looking up at his sister. “I’m an Omega . . .” He murmured.

She nodded, offering her trademark encouraging smile, “I know. The doc is gonna give us some info so we can read up on it. Also, he’s giving us names of some clinics so we can get you on the right stuff. It’s going to be okay, Ian. We’ll figure this out together. Like we always do.”

“They don’t let . . . Omegas into the military,” Ian’s voice sounded careless but both Fiona and Mickey knew that was the drugs doing. Ian’s entire plan for his life had just been blown to hell. There weren’t many job opportunities for Omegas - - well, jobs that didn’t include getting naked or jerking off some Alpha or Beta in some dark alley. 

Fiona pushed some of her long brown hair behind her ear as she nodded, “I know . . . but let’s not worry about that right now, okay? We’ll figure something else out.”

Ian swallowed thickly, his eyes finding Mickey’s once more. There was a moment where it felt like it was just the two of them in the room. “I’m glad you’re alright,” Mickey finally broke it, unsure if he should touch Ian or not. Before, everything was so carefree and easy between them. They’d fool around whenever they got the time and then go their separate ways - - but Ian was an Omega now. Things were different, if Omegas wanted a mate they had to remain pure - - or at least seem that way.

Not saying anything, Ian continued to stare at Mickey and the Alpha shifted uncomfortably. His skin started to crawl under that empty stare. Finally, Mickey shook his head and said, “I should probably get going.” He turned and headed towards the door.

Fiona’s eyes went soft with sympathy and she followed him out of the room. “Mickey, hey . . . it’s the sedation. Once that wears off he’ll be back to normal.”

“Yeah,” Mickey nodded, not sure he believed it but he had too much on his mind to come up with any arguments. 

She gave him a small, crooked smile and reached out to pat his arm, “swing by the house tomorrow. I’m sure he’ll be glad to see you.”

Mickey simply nodded before he turned and walked down the hall of the busy hospital. 

**********

The next afternoon Mickey stood on the Gallagher’s porch, wondering if he should just turn around and pretend he never came. Maybe Ian wouldn’t want to see him . . . Mickey didn’t know if he could handle another empty stare. 

“Fuck me,” Mickey breathed out before he knocked on the door. It took less than a minute before the door opened and Fiona smiled at him, holding Liam against one hip. 

“Hey, Mickey,” she stepped aside to let Mickey step into the home. They walked into the living room and Mickey shifted from foot to foot.

“How’s he doing?” Mickey asked softly, glancing towards the stairs and then back at Fiona.

She let out a long breath but nodded, giving Mickey another smile, “he slept most of the day yesterday. He hasn’t come down yet today but I’ve checked on a few times and he seems okay. The suppressants are doing their thing, I think? He doesn’t smell as strongly as he did yesterday. I put him in Lip’s room for right now, since he’s at college. I didn’t want him feeling uncomfortable with Liam and Carl in the same room.” _Or Carl to lose control and do something he’d regret_ , Mickey thought to himself. “I got him an appointment at the clinic for tomorrow. Why don’t you go up and see him? Try and get him down for breakfast? I made pancakes. Or I can whip up a sandwich or something if he’d rather.”

“Yeah, alright,” Mickey nodded, giving her a wave before he headed towards the stairs. Stopping in front of the room, Mickey tapped his knuckles against the doorframe and called out, “hey, Red, it’s me.” There were a few moments of silence that followed before the sound of shuffling feet and then the divider slid open, revealing Ian.

“You left at the hospital,” Ian said simply, his eyes weren’t dulled or hazy from medication. They were bright but still held a sadness in them that stuck Mickey deeper than he cared to admit. 

“I . . . I didn’t feel like I was needed. Fiona was there and I just woulda got in the nurses way,” Mickey gave a half-assed excuse, letting his eyes fall up and down Ian’s lean frame. The doctor said with the increased production of hormones that the muscle mass Ian worked so hard to achieve would most likely soften up. Mickey hated himself for the brief thought of how good it would feel to touch Ian’s supple skin with the softer edges. 

Ian didn’t look like he bought it but he didn’t argue either. He let out a deep sigh and turned towards the unmade bed, sitting on the edge of it. “Thank you, Mick, for what you did yesterday. You saved me from that douchebag Alpha and then you . . . you didn’t . . .” Ian flushed, ducking his head, a lock of his red hair falling into his face. “You could’ve done a lot to me yesterday and you didn’t. So . . . thanks.”

Hanging by the opened door, Mickey nodded, watching Ian closely, “it was no problem. You know needy and desperate ain’t my thing.” Ian flinched, as if he’d been struck and Mickey cursed under his breath, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yeah, you did,” Ian nodded, wrapping his arms around himself, “I don’t remember much after getting back home but I know I was all over you and - - and pretty pathetic. I’m sorry.” Mickey picked up on the slight change in Ian’s scent, the slight bitterness. He was upset and Mickey had made him that way.

“You weren’t,” Mickey rushed to add, taking a step closer to Ian, who’s head lifted to look up at the Alpha. “It . . . what happened yesterday wasn’t your fault. There was no way you could’ve known you’d get your first heat . . .”

“I know you’re trying to make me feel better but you’re kinda sucking at it,” Ian let out a huff of a laugh, which caused Mickey’s lips to twitch into a slight grin as well. Neither said anything for a moment before Ian broke the silence once more, “They’re putting me on suppressants and vitamins to boost my immune system and help with my moods.” Ian wrapped his arms tighter around himself as he continued, “and, Fiona’s putting me into homeschooling.”

“Shit,” Mickey breathed, everything suddenly feeling so real. He didn’t show up to school very often but when he did he always saw Ian in the halls - - or perhaps under the bleachers for a quickie. The idea of not seeing Ian around made Mickey’s stomach tighten. 

“She doesn’t really want me leaving the house without someone - - preferably her or Lip with me as well. She’s worried Carl is going to jump my bones. How fucked up is that? My little brother . . . _fuck_ ,” Ian fell back on the mattress, covering his face with his hands. 

“Well, Carl is an early bloomer for an Alpha,” Mickey shrugged, agreeing that putting Ian and Carl in the same room probably wasn’t the best idea for either one of them. “Kid’s only, what? Ten?”

“ _Twelve_ ,” Ian corrected on a soft groan, rubbing his eyes before letting his hands fall to his side as he stared at the ceiling. 

“Still, the kid don’t have control over his instincts,” Mickey shook his head, sitting down on the edge of the mattress. Before, he would’ve reached over, squeezed Ian’s inner thigh, trail his hand up - - Mickey frowned, shaking himself. No, that was _before_ , things were different now.

“Can we please stop talking about how everyone is worried that my kid brother is going to fuck me,” Ian pleaded.

“You’re the one that brought it up, Red,” Mickey grinned, gently pushing against Ian’s arm.

Ian snorted, sitting up and shoving Mickey lightly in return, “you’re an asshole, Mick.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way, Red, and you know it,” Mickey shot right back, causing Ian to laugh again. It was music to Mickey’s ears. The Alpha watched Ian for a few moments, his eyes taking in the freckled skin, the green eyes, the messy fridge of red hair that always seemed to fall into Ian’s face no matter what. Ian was gorgeous, he’d always been, but now paired with that intoxicating citrusy sweet scent. Ian was completely irresistible. 

Clearing his throat, Mickey stood up abruptly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his ratty old hoodie. The movement startled Ian and his head snapped up to look at Mickey, watching him. Tilting his head, Ian asked, “everything okay, Mick?”

“Uh . . . yeah, I just . . . I forgot something I had to do today,” Mickey started backing up towards the door. He wished he’d missed the hurt look on Ian’s face as he said his lame excuse for an escape. 

Ian wrapped his arms around himself again as he slowly nodded, “yeah, whatever. Thanks for stopping by.” The Omega fell back onto the bed again, turning his back to Mickey.

Mickey wanted to say that he wanted to stay - - that he wanted to wrap Ian in his arms and protect him . . . love him. But, Ian deserved a better Alpha than him - - than a Milkovich. Ian deserved to be spoiled and treated like royalty. So, Mickey kept it all inside and turned, rushing down the stairs.

Fiona, hearing the footsteps, came out from the kitchen, smiling, but that quickly turned to a frown when she saw it was just Mickey and he was leaving quickly. “Mickey? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s peachy,” Mickey snapped, heading straight for the door.

“Hey,” Fiona ran to catch up, grabbing Mickey’s arm, “what the hell happened?”

“Nothing,” Mickey yanked his arm free, “just got shit to do. Glad he’s alright.” The Alpha made his retreat, feeling guilt eat away at his stomach. He didn’t turn around to see Fiona standing confused at the opened door.

**********

Avoiding Ian for the next few weeks wasn’t that hard - - considering the Omega was on house arrest until his medications got all evened out. Mickey looked down at his phone, watching as Ian’s name flashed on the screen again. He tried to ignore the feeling in his gut as he declined the call once more. Ian tried to call and text him a few times every day, but Mickey never answered or replied. It hurt now, but Ian would be happier without Mickey bringing him down.

Mickey had read up on male Omegas, and because of their rarity, they were highly sought after. Ian could snag the attention of some rich prick and get the hell out of the south side. It may not be the Army but it would be a better life for him. Mickey couldn’t take that chance away from him. Mickey was destined to live and die in the south side. He thought he was okay with that - - but the thought of Ian moving on without him - - snagging that better life for himself. Well, it pissed Mickey off. 

He tipped his head back, taking a long drink from the cheap beer in his hand. Mickey leveled his head and let his eyes take in the empty baseball field in front of him. Ian and him used to come here a lot to drink some beer which always turned into a quick fuck. It was _their_ spot. 

Finishing up the can of beer, Mickey crumpled up the aluminum and tossed the can carelessly to the dirt. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and brought one to his lips. Just as he went to light it, Mickey paused, hearing rustling not too far from him, behind the storage building where the equipment for the field was supposed to be kept if it hadn’t been broken into so many times. Mickey listened, hearing hushed voices that he couldn’t quite make out. Probably some kids making out or a couple junkies shooting up. 

Shaking his head, Mickey lit his cigarette and took a breath in, blowing out slowly as he stared out at the field. He took a few more drags before his attention was once more taken by the noises behind the storage shack. He frowned when he heard a thump and a small cry of pain. Dropping the cigarette into the dirt, Mickey quickly ground it with the heel of his boot before climbing out of the dugout. As he got closer he could start making out voices. 

“Behave, slut, and we’ll make sure this is as enjoyable for you as it will be for us,” the voice was rough, a deep rumble found in Alphas. 

“Yeah, I got a nice place for that pretty mouth of yours,” another voice added, followed by the sounds of a struggle.

Mickey rounded the corner and saw two Alphas pinning someone against the wall of the shack. It was when Mickey saw a familiar flash of red hair that he saw red. He lunged forward and grabbed one of the Alpha’s by the back of his shirt, yanking him back. Before the Alpha could even collect himself, Mickey punched him hard in the face and then kneed him in the groin. 

“Get the fuck outta here, man,” Mickey growled, shoving the doubled over Alpha backwards. 

Ian managed to slip out of the second Alpha’s hold, bringing his head down on the man’s nose, relishing in the satisfied crunch of fragile bones. Blood poured from the man’s nose, seeping between his fingers. Ian pushed him back as well, the Alpha choosing not to fight as he ran away, managing to get his friend off the ground and they both stumbled off, cursing Ian and Mickey.

Mickey turned to Ian, who was straightening out his clothes. “What the fuck are you doing out here alone? _That’s_ why Fiona doesn’t want you leaving the house. You smell like - -” He should’ve expected Ian to punch him but he was stunned as he was suddenly on his ass with a throbbing cheek. “What the fuck?”

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Ian snapped, eyes lit with a fury that Mickey had never seen before. The bitter scent returned as Mickey spat out a mouth of blood into the dirt.

“So, you come out here and risk gettin’ fucking gang raped?” Mickey pushed to his feet, rubbing at his cheek. “Jesus, Ian . . .”

“Why have you been acting so weird?” Ian stepped up closer, the scent of the angry Omega surrounding Mickey. “Just . . . just because I’m . . . I’m an Omega - - it doesn’t change anything.”

“Fuck you, man,” Mickey shook his head, turning his back on Ian. “If you cracked a tooth I’m sending you the fucking bill.”

Ian reached for Mickey’s arm and whirled him around. Mickey acted on instinct and his fist swung out and collided with Ian’s cheek. The Omega didn’t waste any time and soon they were both on the ground, hitting and clawing and fighting. Finally, Mickey ended on top and he pinned Ian’s wrists above his head. Both their faces were bloody and they both breathed hard, their scents clashing and mixing together. 

“I don’t want you to leave me,” Ian admitted softly, swallowing thickly. Blood trailed down from his bottom lip, some smeared over his pale cheek. “I’ve lost everything. My independence, my job, the military . . . I can’t - - I can’t lose you, too.”

“I’m not good for you,” Mickey admitted, “you deserve a better Alpha than me, Ian. You could have anyone you want - - you could get out of here . . . have a good life.”

“My life won’t be good without you in it,” Ian said, eyes searching Mickey’s face. “Mickey, please . . .” Mickey cut him off with a hard kiss and Ian moaned into the Alpha’s mouth, letting Mickey take control. 

Finally, they pulled apart and Mickey moved one hand down to stroke Ian’s cheek. Ian turned to nuzzle into Mickey’s palm. “I love you,” Mickey breathed out and Ian froze, his eyes shifting to meet the Alpha’s. Mickey leaned down again, gently pressing his lips against Ian’s, kissing him tenderly. “I love you, Ian Gallagher,” Mickey repeated in a whisper.

“I love you, too,” Ian replied with a smile. 

Mickey nodded, kissing Ian one last time before he got up, helping Ian to his feet as well. “Let’s get you home, yeah?”

“Will you stay the night?” Ian asked, bringing his bottom lip under his teeth.

“Yeah, Red,” Mickey kissed Ian’s forehead before wrapping his arm around Ian’s shoulders, “I’ll stay the night.”


End file.
